Twilight Moments: This Kiss
by Hamie120
Summary: Twilight Moments Volume 1: Bella takes a day home alone when Charlie's working and Edward's out hunting to clean the house.Hidden talents will emerge in the least likely of places. One-shot


_**Twilight Moments: Cherished Music Collection**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun material. Just these wacky ideas!

**Volume 1: This Kiss, The Way You Love Me**

I took one look around the house. I can't believe that Charlie hasn't demanded me to stay home and clean the house yet; the floor has dust bunnies that are unbelievable, the bathroom's going to run away, and the clothes are everywhere. It's a good thing that Edward ended up having to take a day and go hunting. It's just that we've been so busy with planning the wedding, and the arguments we've been having, it seems like we're never stopping. I need something to preoccupy myself with anyway, and if it isn't this it would be torture with Alice, either shopping or Bella Barbie. I went with option 3.

After I rooted through my closet for a reasonable outfit to clean on a rare Forks _**hot **_July day, I finally found one single outfit that Alice hasn't massacred yet; a short pair of shorts, nearly too small, and an old t-shirt that I wouldn't mind cleaning in. I changed and made my way to cleaning the house.

I tackled the bathroom first. The toilet made me wretch, seriously. At this point, I was cursing Alice for abandoning me in my time of need. She knew the state of the house, and when I went to ask her to help me clean the house, she had a lot of excuses, _too _many in my opinion.

I took a break for lunch after I started my first load of clothes, and continued the rest of my cleaning afterwards. I knew that I had to sweep and wash the floors, so I got my cleaning supplies ready and turned on the radio.

The announcer started up with the introductions, times, and advertisements. I noticed that the last person to listen to it left it on the Country station.

I chuckled to myself, remembering how Edward detested Country music. Actually, that would be an understatement. I would bet a thousand dollars that none of these songs would be in his collection.

The next song, the announcer introduced, was This Kiss by Faith Hill. I got my broom ready and started to sweep the corner of the kitchen with the music blaring loudly.

_**It's the way you love me,**_

_**It's a feeling like this**_

_**It's centrifugal motion**_

_**It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment,**_

_**It's ahhh, **_

_**Impossible…**_

I instantly started flying around the floor with my broom partner, dancing. Don't let Alice see this; it's one of the few ways that I can move without tripping over the air or myself. When nobody's watching, I can fly and forget my worries about everything weird in my life.

I took a deep bow and continued with the beat.

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight,**_

_**Over rooftop under the sky, oh**_

_**You can kiss me with the windows open **_

_**while the rain comes pouring inside, **_

_**Oh,**_

_**Kiss me in sweet slow motion,**_

_**Let's let everything slide,**_

_**You've got me floating,**_

_**You've got me flying…**_

By the time the song ended, I managed to sweep the entire floor and get my exercise in for the day. I was sweating heavily and panting. I went to the bathroom, washed my face to cool off, since my air conditioner wasn't available at the moment, and went back to the kitchen to wash the floor.

The announcer came back on, announced the time again, more adds, and continued with another song. This one, he announced, was The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill.

**If I could grant you one wish**

**I wish you could see the way you kiss,**

**Ohh, I love watching you,**

**Baby,**

**When you're driving me,**

**Oohhh, Crazy**

**Oohh, I love the way you,**

**Love the way you love me**

**There's nowhere else I'd rather be**

**Oohh, to feel the way I**

**Feel with your arms around me**

**I only wish that you could see the way you love me…**

If there was one song to describe my feelings towards Edward, and what he means to me, it would have to be this one. It's a shame that Edward doesn't like Country music. Although I could think of a few improvements…

I finally finished the last corner of the kitchen floor, since I start mopping at the top left hand corner, and make my way down to the door, then exit the house while I let the floor dry.

I went to turn around to the door when I bumped into something hard and cold.

I abruptly turned around to see the intruder, when I saw the comeback of my regular self and tripped. I clenched my eyes shut in preparation for the pain to come, but instead two cold arms shot out and pinned me to something hard. I started breathing again when my heart restarted, and inhaled my own personal addiction.

A low, velvet chuckle rumbled the wall that I was pinned against. Strike that, walls don't rumble. It was a chest. I blushed furiously, keeping my eyes closed.

I felt two cold lips moving against my own, and a hand snake around my waist. A cold shiver ran down my back. I snaked my own arm around the back of his neck and kissed him back.

When he released me, to my disappointment, he leaned his forehead against mine and just looked into my eyes. His eyes were a soft topaz, indicating he hunted quicker than normal.

He must have seen curiosity in my gaze, because he chuckled again.

"Alice informed me that I should _really, really_ consider finishing up quickly and returning to you. She didn't say why. Why didn't you ever tell us that you could dance like that?"

I blushed deeper, and noticed the outfit I was in. That would have made it all the funnier.

I watched as Edward's gaze travelled over my outfit, his eyes lingering longer in some places.

"Don't even think about it." I stated as firmly as I could and turned around and dealt with the clothes-washer and then made my way up the stairs into my bedroom.

He just leaned against the doorway watching me.

"I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed. Like I already said, no funny business. No funny ideas. You know we have a deal."

I had my shower, relaxed from a hard day of exercise, and made my way to my bed.

I layed down beside Edward and curled into him.

"Bella, love?"

"Yes?" I said with a yawn, my eyelids already half closed.

His hand started rubbing my arms, almost in coercion to look at him. I tilted my head to see him, and saw that his eyes were locked on to me, furiously dazzling. Fortunately for me, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Bella, my Bella." I felt him shake his head gently against my hair.

"Goodnight…" I murmured as I fell into sleep. I heard a few unpleased words fall softly from his mouth before I fell totally into sleep.


End file.
